maorfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Information
What is Mansurus Ordo? : Mansurus Ordo is a roleplay guild that started in Star Wars Galaxies back in February 2009. From this guild we build a community that expanded to Star Trek Online, Secondlife, and we are currently building a guild for Star Wars The Old Republic. Mansurus Ordo will have a mixed style of play, which includes roleplay, PvE, PvP, raiding, crafting, etc.... : Mansurus Ordo will cater to Republic Troopers, Jedi, Smugglers, Pirates, Mercenaries and Pilots of all types. We are charged with supporting and supplying the Republic with our weapons and men. We also protect the innocent from the Sith and those who seek to destroy peace. : : Mansurus Ordo is an 18+ guild only, yet some exceptions to that rule can be made. All minor applicants will be reviewed on a case by case basis. : Everyone has a chance for advancement, but do not ask to be made an officer or a councilor. We will ask you, not the other way around. : What does Mansurus Ordo mean? : Mansurus Ordo is Latin for Enduring Order. We came about the name after about 8hrs on Vent coming up with names and concepts for the original guild. What kind of guild are you? : We are a casual guild but when we do play we play for most of the day. When we were in SWG we would be logged for a minimum of five hours at a time.. very rare to not find us there in the mid-late afternoon till midnight or later MST. What do we have to offer? : Mansurus Ordo will be first and foremost a role playing guild. We are planning on doing everything from bringing back our induction ceremony to finally getting our RP classes going. Something we wanted to do in SWG but we waited too long to start them and eventually lost interest with the game. : A lot of us have been in many MMOs and want to make this guild into a causal raiding guild. For those that don't know what that means, we are going to plan about 4 raids a month. At most 8, not counting dungeon crawling and other goodies that may be in the game. : Since space combat was announced we are bringing back Mansurus Ordo's Defense Fleet. Our space program that we launched for PVP space battles and help train the future pilots. We are already working on RP ranking systems and other fun stuff coming soon : The Jedi will also be doing "Master/Padawan" RPing. This is something we did in SWG ALOT. We found it very helpful when teaching others about the jedi class in general as well as sw canon. All of the Officers in the guild have been trained from low levels to master in other guilds from SWG and we learned a lot. We took what we learned, modified it, and made it our own. Loot Rules : We use Need before Greed loot rules. For those that do not know what that is, I will explain. All loot that drops will be giving to the weaker person in the grouped. : EXAMPLE: A sword drops with 10 dmg on it. There are two members in the group that use a sword. Member 1 has a sword with 8 dmg and member 2 has a sword with 5 dmg. The sword goes to member 2 since it is a greater upgrade for him which helps the group as a whole with better dps. If both members have the same sword, it goes to a random roll. : We ask that all groups try to be formed from within the guild to better strengthen the community, but we can not enforce this. Grouping : We are a Need before Greed loot rules. For those that do not know what that is I will explain. All loot that drops will be giving to the weaker person in the groupd. EXAMPLE: If a sword drops with 10 dmg on it. There are two members in the group that use a sword. Member 1 has a sword with 8 dmg and member 2 has a sword with 5 dmg. The sword goes to member 2 since it will greatly impack him more with helps the group in a whole with better dps. Now if both members have same sword and it goes to a roll. : We ask that all groups try to be formed from with in guild to better strengthen the community, but we can not enforce this. =Raids= : We will be a casual raiding guild. Raid loot will be handled with Need Before Greed. =Friends and Family= : All friends, or family members that a member knows from other games or in real life are able to join the guild with out all the trouble a new member would. Reason for this is to improve our member base with people that are trusted to be there, and not screw around. : The down side to this, if you bring in a new member friend and or family member that lack for better of words is an ass you can be held responsible for his or her actions. Government of Mansurus Ordo: :Mansurus Ordo has a council based system composed of both elected and permanent members. Permanent members of the council are guild officers. Elected members are council members. Mansurus Ordo will have a council of 7 members at start (with the ability to be expanded to 9 or more members as needed) with the guild leader, 2 officers, and 4 council members. Elections will be held every 3 to 6 months once the game has launched. What do we expect from our members? :We expect our members to be fun loving people who respect members of the guild and who are actively participating in the guild (i.e. being active, engaging in events, and helping those in need). Our Views on Cheating, Hacking, Drama, etc...: :Mansurus Ordo will not condone any member cheating, hacking, causing drama, or violating in game rules. Also, we do not condone the buying and selling of in game currency for real money. Anyone caught breaking this code of conduct will be subject to punishment that may range from a warning to being kicked out of the guild. Ranks, Titles, Awards :Mansurus Ordo will have 6 basic ranks in our guild: *Guild Leader - Leader of the Guild and the Council *Officer - Permanent Member of the Council (responsible for handling the day to day tasks of a guild) *Council Members - Elected members to the Council (responsible for events, new rules, new ideas, and other delegated tasks) *Founders - Members of prior guilds within our Community. *Members - Full fledged members of Mansurus Ordo SWTOR *Initates - Members who are in the 2 week trial period for the guild. :Members of the Council can give out honorary roleplay titles and awards to members for services rendered with the understanding that the titles have no effect on guild admin permissions. Category:About Mansurus Ordo